


The Perfect Day

by the_elusive_plot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Pining, Pining John, Pining Sherlock, Sad Ending, but lots of fluff too, so very much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_elusive_plot/pseuds/the_elusive_plot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock celebrate their first anniversary as married couple in what feels like the perfect day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Day

The morning started to his husband tracing patterns on his back as Sherlock lay on John’s chest. He stayed like that for a bit relaxed and content snuggling into his doctor’s embrace until he realized what John was tracing.

“John?” 

“yes, love”

“are you tracing swear words on my back?”

“yes, my dear” John said grinning he loved Sherlock in the mornings, who was sleepy and pliant and oh so adorable. John moved on to playing with his husband’s hair giving Sherlock a slow scalp massage that made the man practically purr, the detective really was like a cat in some ways.

“do you remember what today is?” John asked softly.

“hmmmm, Saturday?” John stopped massaging his scalp and glared at the man he was in bed with.

Sherlock placed his hands on top of John’s chest resting his chin on them to look at the man “it’s also the anniversary of when you legally declared you're mine and then I got to mark you with a piece of metal” Sherlock said slyly.

John snorted at this explanation of their marriage “first of all your also mine-”

“that wasn’t in question” he said rolling his eyes at the obvious.

“-secondly wedding rings are not the same as branding”

“if you remember correctly I wanted to get tattoos” Sherlock said with a pout.

John return Sherlock’s pout with a “stop that look” before they both were unable hold their scowls and burst into giggles. Sherlock lifted himself up to give his husband a tender kiss “happy first anniversary love” he said.

They showered and had breakfast where they were joined by Harry who was thirty weeks pregnant with their son. Sherlock had an obsession with touching her stomach and asking her to practically recite what they doctor told her at her appointments until John made him settle down. Harry was there to drop off ultrasound pictures and get a look at the nursery John and Sherlock had finished it last week: the room was decorated in a nursery rhyme theme with different rhymes written on the wall, the pictures depicting the rhyme “round and round the garden” and was covered in various knitted items from Mrs. Hudson who had gone into a knitting frenzy when they told her they were going to have a child.

The day was split up between their presents to each other, they had each picked an activity for the other to do together. They started with John who had decided to re-educate Sherlock about the solar system, bringing him to an astronomy exhibit.

“you're never going to let that go are you” The detective grumbled as they walked hand in hand.

“nope” John said popping the p.

They spent the morning and lunch there. For once it was John who ranted about all the facts he had researched before to annoy Sherlock. Sherlock spent the whole pretending he wasn't interested and calling the exhibit silly, trying very hard not to break into a ridiculous smile, although he wasn’t fooling John. Sherlock took a stroll through the gift store as he was waiting for John to get out of the bathroom, his eye falling on a glass deflecting prism. John met the detective at the exit who kissed him suddenly pressing something heavy into his hand and then turning on his heel leaving John to follow, John looked down at the prism smiling as he vaguely remembered it from his science classes.

Sherlock’s activity for John was a Jam making class in which they were the only men with thirty elderly women. Sherlock had told him nothing about the class just guiding him through the door and waiting for the surprise. He turned to glare at Sherlock as the instructor thanked everyone for attending this Jam making class, grumbling something about Sherlock over exaggerating. Sherlock bit his lip to keep from grinning. Oddly Sherlock’s charm with elderly women didn’t just end with Mrs. Hudson, the women in the class adored the two men asking them questions, endlessly fascinated by the men’s work: a few even being fans of John’s blog as well, although a few asked very inappropriate questions into just how do gay relationships work; but with no malice, John had turned red and stopped his husband from answering. They left the class sticky with a dozen invitations to tea and a lot of jam.

The two returned home to wash up before going to dinner lazly snogging in the shower as they cleaned each other off. They of course had dinner at Angelo’s who greeted them personally, and remembering it was their anniversary had saved them a table and a special bottle of wine. They ordered their usual talking about nothing in particular as they stole bites of the other’s plate until Sherlock started running his foot along John’s leg in a provocative fashion making him decide to skip dessert.

Tonight they took their time making love. Pulling the pleasure from one another slowly as they built their way towards climax together, whispering words of love and admiration between moans and pleas for release. In the end the detective lay on top of his doctor as he made soothing trails along his back.

as Sherlock started to fade of he said “I love you John” knowing it will never truly encompass what he felt for the man in his arms.

“I love you too Sherlock” John said clearly with no hesitation as the world went to black.

\------------------

The light of the matchbox faded away leaving a shaken detective with it. Sherlock slid the matchbox shut with a shaking hand placing it on the desk and getting up and leaving the flat with no explanation as John called after him.

John gave up trying to bring Sherlock back into the flat the the late hour sighing he began to clean up the mess that Sherlock had left behind. John picked up the match box that was their current case that Sherlock at been staring at before he left. He slid it open seeing a bright light that seemed to grow larger and drawing him in, some how he couldn’t look away.

\------------------

John looked down at his husband tracing the lines of his pale back thinking there was nowhere he would rather be than here in Sherlock’s arms.


End file.
